segunda  vuelta
by danu saavedra
Summary: que paso  tres  años  después  de  la  separación  de  Candy  y  Terry  , ¿que  fue  de  sus  vidas?


Que sucedió tres años después de la separación de candy y terry ,¿como siguieron sus vidas? descubrelo en este one-shot planteado como un final alternativo para candy-candy

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda vuelta <strong>

Miraba el espejo con atención, pero sin ver , estaba parada ahí pero parecía no estarlo , era uno de esos lapsus donde la mente domina y el cuerpo solo sigue .

llevaba así unos minutos cuando reacciono y siguió con sus quehaceres, así sin mas, prosiguió con el cepillado de su cabello ,lo arreglaba con especial cuidado luego de tomar un reparador baño , sus largas ondas de blondo cabello cubrían sus hombros , dando el toque de femineidad .

Candy había vívido un largo y extenuante día de trabajo en el hospital . ser una enfermera respetada tenia sus beneficios , pero también sus desventajas , las principiantes siempre estaban a su cargo y los pacientes más delicados también y aunque ella trabajará con tanto amor , siendo amable con todos y disfrutará profundamente su trabajo de igual forma la suma de responsabilidades le pasaba la cuenta al final del día.

Aquella noche , al igual que todas ,la joven volvió a su casa , su pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Chicago , rodeada de un bosque repleto de frondosos árboles con hojas color ocre dando las señales del otoño, que a esas alturas se apoderaba de todo a su paso, esta cabaña era su refugio , pocas personas sabían de ella y candy lo prefería así , después de su lamentable separación con el hombre que más amo , se centro en ser una estupenda enfermera , su primer amor seria la medicina , su refugio el hospital y con todos estos logros profesionales a su vez logro la ansiada independencia , su cabaña era el reflejo de esta , su pequeño mundo , donde se refugiaba de periódicos , tragedias y noticias indeseables ,en este lugar solo existían ella y su cabaña .

Aquella noche tomo un baño , para luego cenar , tal vez leer un libro o ver alguna película y luego dormir .

Salio del baño ,se fue al cuarto y se vistió con un camisón de ceda color marfil que llegaba justo a sus rodillas cubriéndolas , era sin duda su camisón favorito ella misma bordo las aplicaciones del camisón ,lo que le daba un toque único y personal , cubría perfectamente su delgado cuerpo , como deslizándose sobre ella ,su pecho , su pequeña cintura y sus caderas resaltaban con este , por tanto se sentía especialmente bella cada vez que se lo ponía , un poco ayudando a su ego , que debes en cuando no es malo reforzar positivamente.

Puso un toque de perfume de lirios blancos sobre su cuello como coronando con toques finales una obra de arte y salio en dirección a la sala .

Aquella noche comenzaron a titilar las luces de su hogar lo que de inmediato la puso en alerta , comenzó a sacar algunas velas ubicándolas en sectores estratégicos de la casa , para iluminar si fuera necesario .cuando de pronto lo que ya le fuera pronosticado ocurrió así sin mas , su casa quedo a oscuras .

-¡rayos, justo ahora sin luz!- exclamaba la joven mientras prendía cada una de las velas

La casa se lleno de un ambiente ambarino que cubría cada rincón , se dirigió hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua , con todo esto del apagón su hambre había desaparecido , observo por la ventana que una espesa neblina comenzaba a caer , por un instante comenzó a sentir algo que no quería, pero era inevitable para alguien en su situación, el miedo se apodero de ella , comenzó a sentir calor , su casa estaba a oscuras en medio de un bosque y afuera había niebla , que rayos podía esperar ,era normal sentirse así , una débil e inesperada gota de sudor rodó sobre su rostro en ese instante la joven pensaba –"_cálmate __candy__,__es __tu __imaginación__,__nada __malo __te __puede __ocurrir__,__nada __malo_" - se repetía a si misma una y otra vez ,comenzó a caminar con sus pies descalzos hacia la habitación, repitiendo una y mil veces que nada malo pasaría ,caminaba de espaldas . De pronto sintió el sonido de su puerta.

-¡haaaaaa! -grito desaforadamente , poniendo sus dos manos sobre el pecho sintiendo como su respiración era cada vez más agitada y su corazón parecía salir.

Entonces la puerta volvió a sonar , esta vez el sonido no fue tan estruendoso o al menos así lo sintió la joven quien comenzó a encaminar sus pasos lentamente hacia esta.

Una vez frente a la puerta tomo la manilla y respiro profundamente para armarse de valor , giro lentamente la manilla y abrió .

- hola candy - Decía una varonil voz, que reconoció de inmediato.

-Terry eres tú - respondía la joven, totalmente desconcertada

Terry la observo de pies a cabeza , deleitándose de la belleza que tenia enfrente. Candy estaba atónita , parada ahí , ni el miedo más grande que pudiera sentir hace unos minutos se comparaban con esta sensación que tenia ahora , estaba totalmente petrificada .

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto el joven ,viéndola directamente a los ojos , sus ojos azules profundos , parecían buscar la aprobación de los verdes de la joven .

-¿que haces aquí Terry?-pregunto con una voz solloza

-vine a verte, mi pecosa

-yo no soy tu pecosa

-siempre lo serás –respondió Terry con un tono dulce pero decidido

-¿y Susana?

-de eso quería hablarte

-¿de Susana querías hablarme?-la joven cambio su actitud de perplejidad por una de indignación absoluta , tomando la puerta para cerrarla en la cara del joven. Terry sacando ventaja de su atlético físico , tomo firmemente la puerta evitando que candy la cerrara frente a él.

-candy , déjame hablar contigo - sus ojos transmitían tanta verdad, tanta pasión y candy lo noto , a pesar de sentirse victima de esta situación , no podía evitar ceder frente a él .

Abrió lentamente la puerta –esta bien pasa – haciéndole una señal con su mano para invitarlo a entrar.

Candy al verse solo con esa camisa inmediatamente se ruborizo , rápidamente se excuso con Terry para poder ir a buscar una bata y cubrirse . Este le sonrío dulcemente en señal de aprobación.

Candy al llegar a su cuarto se puso rápidamente una bata y trato de calmarse , como era posible que lo recordara guapo y al verlo en persona fuera más guapo aun .Su porte y contextura atlética beneficios de una genética europea , digno de un futuro duque , su ancha espalda , su torso firme y sus brazos fibrosos , solo eran recuerdos y ahora verlo ahí parado en su puerta con su rostro lleno de facciones perfectas , masculino y hermoso como siempre , intentaba calmarse , darse animo una vez más , ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Pensaba mientras salía , miro fijamente hacia el joven , se encontraba en un sillón , de pie mirando hacia la ventana , se le notaba nervioso , candy alzo la voz ,llamando la atención de Terry

-siéntate si quieres

-gracias- se sentó quedando frente a esta

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- sonaba fría e indiferente pero dentro suyo el corazón saldría corriendo , estaba tan nerviosa como el pero trataba de disimularlo.

-¿pregunte por ti en el hospital y me dieron tu dirección?

-¿por qué Terry?

-¿por qué, que cosa candy?

-¿por qué estas aquí?

-por que TE AMO

Candy enmudeció y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de brillo , una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su pecoso rostro , en ese instante Terry rápidamente se puso de pie y ubicándose frente a ella extendió su mano y limpio la lágrima , se miraron en total silencio y por un primera vez el ambiente que en una primera instancia era terrorífico , se torno el ideal.

Candy dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos -¿Qué pasa con Susana ?-preguntó mirando al joven.

-¿ya no están juntos, Terry?

-nunca estuvimos juntos

-pero ya pasaron tres años desde entonces Terry, tu te quedaste en ese hospital con ella

-yo me quede con ella , pero jamás estuve con ella , mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo mi pecosa.

-Terry –ella lo miro con ojos expectantes y llenos de brillo

-candy , yo acompañe a Susana , la cuide , me preocupe de ella , pero créeme jamás , jamás la ame .

-¿y por que vienes ahora y me dices eso?

-mi intención no es aparecer y hacer que jamás paso nada

-¿Qué esperas conseguir con todo esto?

-Decirte que fuiste y serás la única para mí

-Que se supone que yo debía hacer todo este tiempo ... sufrí y sufro mucho Terry

-yo también sufrí y sufro por ti mi pequeña pecosa , no se si rehiciste tu vida con alguien más , no se si me olvidaste , no se , solo me arme de valor y llegue aquí , hable con Susana y ¡dios mío! Siempre lo supo , te amo y quiero otra oportunidad contigo candy .-

En ese instante candy rompió en llanto , un llanto que dejaba notar la gran tristeza contenida por ella durante estos tres años , Terry al verla no pudo mas que abrazarla , ella apoyo su rostro en el pecho de él ,quedándose así mucho tiempo. Ambos lloraban, con gran dolor.

-yo quería que fueras feliz - decía Terry con voz solloza

-siempre trate de estar feliz, nunca llore

-¿pero sufriste?

-mucho , es por eso que lloro , estoy desahogándome de todo ese dolor que sentí y que siento .

En ese instante candy se separo abruptamente de él

-quiero que te vayas

-¿tienes a alguien más? , ¿Hay alguien en tu vida ahora?

- si - respondió categóricamente ,a pesar de que mentía , solo lo hacia por miedo , miedo a lo que vendría , miedo a ser feliz , miedo a seguir sufriendo.

-Lo entiendo - dijo Terry , bajo la mirada , se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla Sueve y largamente , sus ojos no paraban de llorar , se aproximó a la puerta saliendo de la cabaña y dejando a candy tras él y emprendió su camino en medio de una espesa niebla.

Solo pensaba –"_que __imbécil __como __podría __estar __sola __y __esperándome__, __si __es __tan __bella __pretendientes __no __deben __faltarle__, __malditos__… __que __ingenuo __fui__"_

Su mente parecía no detenerse , sus pensamientos lo invadían así como la rabia y una pena profunda también.

Terry caminaba lentamente sin rumbo alguno ,no podía ver bien con toda esa neblina de pronto sintió unos delicados brazos enlazándolo desde atrás , esas pequeñas manos tomaban firmemente su abdomen y Terry se detuvo

-no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre... no digas nada... déjame estar así un momento- dijo candy mientras lloraba

-¡candy!- Terry se voltio a verla y sin mas la beso ,profunda y apasionadamente , fundiendo sus labios,consumiéndose de amor , queriendo que el mundo se detuviera solo para ellos , por primera vez eran los protagonistas de sus vidas y la espesa niebla que los rodeaba el mejor acompañante para dos amantes corazones que se reencuentran .

Fin

* * *

><p>gracias por leer , es primera vez que escribo así que recibiré encantada todos sus comentarios y sugerencias , si es que las hay .<p>

nuevamente gracias por leer


End file.
